kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Paladog
"In a distant future, the greed of Humans brought themselves to their ruin by destroying their own land and nature, while critters with intelligence established their own civilization. Different from human race, the critters were pure and peace loving creatures, and spent a millennium in peace. Meanwhile demons were struggling to find evil minds which they have used as source of their power, once that was full all around when the earth was full of human. To bring back a world full with hatred and anger, they brought the wicked Humans back as undead creatures to invade Critterland. Knowing nothing but peace, Critters had not prepared any defenses and were mercilessly killed. The world became full with demons and the fate of the nation seemed grim. At the very moment everyone was about to give up their hope, a paladin arose from the dark to fight back for the peace of Critterland… His name…was…Paladog." - Description of the game ---- is a defense strategy game in which the player acts as Paladog, a paladin dog, to defend his base. It was developed by fazecat. The game is available at the App Store here. __TOC__ Gameplay Story In the distant future, humans no longer exist, while animals, or Critters, evolved to become intelligent and established their own civilization. Unlike humans, they lived in peace. However, without humans, demons were struggling to find evil minds which they used as a source of power. In order to incite hatred and anger, they revived humans as undead creatures to invade Critterland. The vulnerable Critters, who had never known war, were mercilessly killed as demons and undead creatures flooded Critterland. Just as it seemed that the situation was hopeless, Paladog appeared in order to fight for the peace of Critterland. The player incorporates Paladog, being able to summon other creatures and use equipped maces to attack the demons and undead humans. Stages Paladogstagemenu.png|Stage select menu. paladognormal.png|A normal stage. greenstage.png|A Defending stage. bluestage.png|A Wagon stage. purplestage.png|A multiple-lane stage. bossstage.png|A boss stage. There are 5 places by which the player goes throughs, with each of them having 24 stages, for a total of 120 stages. The player can earn a maximum of 3 stars per stage - the amount of stars earned depends on to the time taken to complete each stage. In order, the places are Mind Forest, Forest of the Dead, Ice Glen, Dark Cave and Forgotten Palace. Types of Stages *'Normal stages:' They appear as the yellow stages on the menu. The objective is to destroy the enemy's "base" on the right side of the screen, whilst defeating the demons and undead creatures that protect it. The small yellow upside-down triangle on the top red bar represents when an increased number of and more powerful enemies will spawn (because the "base" is close to being destroyed). A common strategy is to fully upgrade the archers (the rabbits) and spam them, along with a few tortoises or rhinoceroses. *'Defending stages:' They appear as the green stages on the menu (the 3rd and 15th stage in each place). Paladog cannot move, while enemies spawn from the right. There is no food or mana in this level, but you can summon units or use abilities when they appear from Nomnom's (I think that's it's name) mouth. The aim is for Paladog to survive the entire level (progress is shown on the top bar). A common strategy is to save up a row of units when possible, and summon them at once when there is a sudden spawn of many powerful enemies (as shown by the skulls on the top bar). It can also be helpful to try to keep units within your aura range, although it is more dangerous. *'Wagon stages:' They appear as the light blue stages on the menu (the 6th and 18th stage in each place). There is a wagon that moves at a constant speed from the left side of the screen with a certain HP, and the aim is to get it to the finish line at the other side while fending off the enemies. It does NOT keep behind the player or his units, so you should try to be ahead of it. *'Multiple-lane stages:' They appear as the purple stages on the menu (the 9th and 21st stage in each place). There are 5 lanes from which enemies appear, and the player has to strategically summon units to defeat the enemies in each lane. It is not possible to use the maces, but it is possible to summon random units or heal your current units with the player's mana. The aim is to get them to defeat their enemies and reach the other side, at which point there will be what looks like blue fire appearing at that side of the lane and the enemy's portion of the top bar decreases. You win when the top bar is all blue. *'Boss stages:' They appear as the red stages on the menu (the 12th and 24th stage in each place). At first, it is like the normal stage, but when the "base" is destroyed, the boss appears. It has increased HP and unique skills (some of them are similar to the abilities of Paladog's maces). To complete the stage, the boss needs to be defeated. Levelling Paladog can reach a total of 200 levels. The experience it needs to reach the next level is shown on the top left-hand corner of each stage. Every time Paladog levels up, the screen will show 3 random passive skills, where you can choose 1 to improve. The complete list of skills and the maximum number of levels for each skill is shown here. Units There are 9 units in total. *Mouse the Street Fighter (initial cost: 0, -- HP, -- atk; each upgrade: +15 HP, +10 atk) *Hood the Rabbit (initial cost: 2000, -- HP, 400 atk; each upgrade: +5 HP, +20 atk) *Bear the Royal Guard (initial cost: 10000, -- HP, -- atk; each upgrade: +60 HP, +20 atk) *Rooky the Kangaroo (initial cost: 20000, -- HP, -- atk; each upgrade: +80 HP, +10 atk) *Defensive Tortoise (initial cost: 40000, -- HP, -- atk; each upgrade: +200 HP, +-- atk) *Monkey the Pirate (initial cost: 70000, -- HP, -- atk; each upgrade: +16 HP, +30 atk) *Elite Rhino (initial cost: 130K, -- HP, -- atk; each upgrade: +-- HP, +-- atk) *Penguin the Wizard (initial cost: 210K, -- HP, -- atk; each upgrade: +50 HP, +80 atk) *The Pink Dragon (initial cost: 300K, 5700 HP, 2000 atk; each upgrade: +285 HP, +100 atk) Equips There are 2 types of equips, rings and maces. Rings are passive, while maces give you active abilities. Some equips (5 maces and 5 rings) are sold in the shop, and the level of the equips sold increases as you complete more levels. Equips are also randomly dropped by enemies. Rings *Ring of Preservation - increases maximum food (buyable in shop). *Ring of Cultivation - helps you recover food faster. *Ring of Prayer - helps you recover mana faster. *Ring of Mana - increases maximum mana (buyable in shop). *Ring of Agility - lets Paladog move faster (buyable in shop). *Ring of Regeneration - lets Paladog recover HP even without use of the Heal mace (buyable in shop). *Ring of Vitality - increases Paladog's HP (buyable in shop). *Ring of Fortune - increases item drop rate. *Ring of Wealth - increases gold earned. *Ring of Experience - increases experience earned. Maces *Fist of Fury Mace - sends a hadouken that hits 3 enemies (buyable in shop). *Heal Mace - heals Paladog and nearby units (buyable in shop). *Turn Undead Mace - claims to randomly kill enemies instantly, but some have observed that it merely decreases HP of the more powerful enemies (buyable in shop). *Ice Mace - temporarily freezes the closest enemy (buyable in shop). *Lightning Mace - sends a narrow bolt of lightning to strike closest enemies (and hence should only be used when there are a lot of them together). Maximum distance where the bolt can strike is roughly three-quarters of the viewable screen. *Fire Mace - burns enemies which are in close range of Paladog. Maximum distance where the fire will burn enemies is roughly the radius of Paladog's maximum aura range (buyable in shop). *Meteor Mace - summons meteors to strike enemies which are close together (only within viewable screen). Quite expensive to summon but does a lot of damage. *Wind Mace - sends a whirlwind which blows enemies away from Paladog about the distance of the viewable screen and knocks them temporarily unconscious. Whirlwind only travels until the distance of Paladog's maximum aura range (short-range attack). *Food Mace - converts mana to food. The amount of mana converted is the amount of mana needed to use the mace. *Poison Mace - send poison gas forward which poisons one enemy. It decreases their HP but cannot kill them. It is possible to poison bosses but it wears off. Useful for poisoning ghosts before they turn invisible and enemies with high HP. Trivia *Although Critterland is supposed to be a place where all Critters are equal, Paladog is riding on a horse. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/fazecat/paladog |descrip = Beat level 1-6 }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/fazecat/paladog |descrip = Unlock 5 units }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/fazecat/paladog |descrip = Defeat the skeletal dragon on level 4-24 }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/fazecat/paladog |descrip = Earn all 360 stars }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges Category:Best of 2012 game Category:Cuteness Overload game